AP Photography
by Cherry Jean
Summary: Ranma's the subject and Akane is the photographer. Taking photos for AP Photography is a little hard if the man of your dreams is being egoistical. M rated secretly.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AFTER THE ONE-SHOT ENDS..**

**Very important....**

**Summary: Ranma's the subject and Akane is the photographer. Taking photos for AP Photography is a little hard if the man of your dreams is being egoistical. M rated secretly.**

"Shut up!"

"Why would I? I know what I'm doing, you tomboy!"

"Ranma I think you should just sit still and give a mature face not that monkey face. I've been a professional photographer since I was 13."

"Oh great, good thing 'cause if you're not exactly photogenic with that wide hips of yours."

Akane immediately threw a brush on his/her face making him/her winced a little.

--

"Fine, then. I just do whatever pose you want. God, I shouldn't agree with Mrs. Yukari about you being my art partner." Akane sighed and started to snap pictures of him. Ranma smirked and chose ridiculous poses and cheesy poses.

"Uh-huh, I know you like it. Just admit it." Ranma said cockily, talking to himself mostly. He put his hands on his hips and tried his best to make a sexy pose. Akane snapped the pose and inched the camera away from her face.

"Would you just- ugh!" Akane hissed and stomped her feet. Ranma grinned. He knew she would be angry.

Akane sighed and placed the camera on the table near her.

"Fine, if you're SO smart then do it yourself." Akane said and sat on the couch. She rubbed her temples and took out her cellphone from her blue handbag. It was cheap but as long as the phone can be used without charging for 5 days she doesn't care. She dialed the Tendo's house telephone number but she only got their family voicemail. They had just got the thing a month. Akane liked the voicemail. It made her feel happy.

"Hey, it's the Tendo's!" Soun's voice appeared. Akane giggled.

"And the Saotomes!" Genma informed.

"We're not here but....Ranma, don't touch that!....we'll call you as soon as possible!" Akane said.

"And don't forget to visit us." Kasumi's soft voice echoed.

"Remember to pay the bills, you." Nabiki said coldly. Akane rolled her eyes. Typical Nabiki.

"Bye!" It almost ended but we could hear Ranma's voice.

"Wait! I didn't- Beep, please leave a message," Akane realized the beep.

"Hey, Kasumi. We would be in school until 5 pm so don't bother to wait us for the funfair today. By the way, I think we should make a new voicemail. Okay, bye." Akane said and pressed the red button.

Akane looked at Ranma and saw him trying to pose himself.

Ranma trailed his fingers on his chest and snapped the pictures. Akane took the camera from the redhead.

"You know, you're wasting the film and this is not porn photoshoot." Akane hissed and walked towards the set.

"Okay, I think you should turn to a guy. We need that too." Akane mumbled. Ranma shrugged and went towards the table and poured hot water on her body and turned to a handsome young man.

"Okay, now let's start again."

--

Hours later.

"Finally! I'm so happy we're almost done!" Akane yelled happily and packed her things a little. She planned to place the expensive camera in the drawer and lock it. She looked at Ranma, he had an empty bucket and an empty kettle beside.

"Okay, let's do one more thing." Akane said but suddenly Ranma did something she thought he had never done.

**A/N: If you want the UNCUT please ask me in your review. M rated. I don't like the 'thing' but whatever. Every author need to grow up.**

**NEW STORY**

**1. I'm doing this with Kuroshin1993. He's a better author than me. :P**

**2. Horror genre.**

**3. A few comedies.**

**4. Some of them died. X__x**

**5. Will be posted when we're not busy.**

**6. A few pairings. (Dunno if this's RanmaXAkane. I'll confirm it in the new one-shot.)**

**So, do you like this new story? I hope you read this! Tell me your opinion HONESTLY. OR YOU WON'T GET THE UNCUT VERSION. Meany, you didn't read my Val the Killer story...Haha, jk.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys!

I've edited this one a little because it's just weird to read the old news. :P

I'm just gonna say if you want to read the M-rated version you can give me your email by clicking the review button.

The bad news, you have to show you email in a different method since they won't show your email if you just typed "lol_".

You have to type like this: lol_kpop(at)yahoo(dot)com

at:

dot : .

The good news, I still have the story with me. : ) I hope you have a great day! Ciao!


End file.
